Lunar Magic
by Bad Luck Novelist
Summary: Beginning fanfiction of The Lunar Series. This is a crossover of Lunar and Pokemon. When Ash, Misty, and Brock travel across the world to Lunar, they meet new friends, and a new love sparks between two of them...
1. Meeting of Two Groups

Ages: 17-Ash, 17-May, 17-Nimbus, 18-Misty, 19-Brock, 19-Cirrus  
  
Lunar Magic Chapter One  
  
"We're almost to Illusion Woods," Brock said. Ash sighed and looked at Pikachu.  
  
"And with that.more walking!" he said sourly.  
  
"I think Ash is a little tired!" Misty said happily, "For once in his whole life!"  
  
"We've walked from Dalton to that other forest to here!" Ash said. Misty was looking, no, staring at him. "What is the MATTER with you?!! Stop staring at me like that!!"  
  
A Sand Shark popped up. Ash slashed it to pieces with a Short Sword.  
  
"You're getting good at that!" Misty said.  
  
"I have to," Ash said, looking at the Sand Shark in distress, "when here."  
  
"We should keep going." Brock said. They continued to walk.  
  
It was half an hour later when Ash suddenly stopped. He was looking at something. "What 'cha lookin' at?" Misty asked.  
  
Ash turned slightly red. "H-Her." he said, pointing. A group of three girls were by the Illusion Woods. He had pointed to one of them.  
  
The girl he pointed to had short Soft-Pink skirt on with a Baby-Blue shirt. It showed part of her stomach.  
  
"She is so-o-o-o-o pretty!" Ash said, in a little bit of a dazed way.  
  
"Arg! You've been hanging around Brock too much!" Misty said. Brock tapped on her shoulder. "What?!!"  
  
"Misty, if this was because of me, it would've started YEARS ago, not just now. Give the kid a break!" Brock said.  
  
"It's wrong to fall desperately in love with a total stranger!" Misty said.  
  
"You did." Brock said coldly, "You're just jealous because the boy you love is going weird over another girl!"  
  
"I'm not jealous!" Misty yelled. Brock was watching the 3 girls. The tallest of the three said something to the two youngest.  
  
The one Ash pointed had taken something out of her bag. Ash jumped.  
  
They just, disappeared.  
  
A pop was heard behind them. "Well, it's nice to know that this new group has someone in it that knows how to use a sword."  
  
Ash looked at the speaker. He blushed and looked at the ground. The  
  
three of those girls just appeared. The one Ash-somehow-just loves to death was the one who talked.  
  
She walked around him to be in front of him. "Hi!"  
  
"Who are you?!!" Misty snapped.  
  
"My name is Madeline Oak," she said.  
  
"We call her May!" the oldest said. Brock walked over to her. He went into 'love mode.'  
  
"That's Nimbus," May said. May pointed to the blonde girl. She waved.  
  
"Hi!" Nimbus said.  
  
"And that's Cirrus," she said, pointing at a black-haired girl.  
  
"Hi, I'm Brock!" he said. Misty didn't bother to drag him away from Cirrus and Ash didn't shake his head in embarrassment like usual.  
  
"Uh, hi," Cirrus said. May looked at Ash. He refused to look up.  
  
"Why you being so shy?" she asked.  
  
"He's embarrassed that's why!" Misty shrieked.  
  
"I'm not embarrassed!" Ash said. He looked at May, a little sheepishly, because of his silliness.  
  
"You are so handsome!" she said. Now, he was embarrassed. Misty muttered under her breath. "What was that?"  
  
"I said that Ash is skin and bones! He. Is. Skinny!" Misty said. Ash frowned. It was hard to believe that his only female friend had just called him that.  
  
"He's not skinny! That's the last thing he can ever be!" May said. She got one of those 'oh yeah! I almost forgot!' looks. "By the way, what's you name, cutie?"  
  
"CUTIE?!!" Misty yelled, "ARE YOU KIDDING?!!"  
  
"No," May said, resenting Misty's behavior.  
  
"My name's Ash Ketchum, that's Misty, and that's Brock," Ash said. Brock looked at him.  
  
"Huh? Did you say something?" he asked.  
  
"No," Ash said.  
  
"Well, uh, Ash why don't you prove to Misty that you ain't skinny," May said, looking at him. Ash shook his head.  
  
"I don't care what she thinks," he lied. It hurt knowing one of his friends thought that.  
  
"Oh really?" she said. She grabbed his hand and squeezed, hard. In pain, he put his hand in his mouth.  
  
"Owwww! Thath 'uth!" he said, wincing. Misty looked at him.  
  
"I guess I was wrong." Misty said, "Hey Ash, you actually have some muscle on those bones of yours!!"  
  
"It's probably from using a sword so much," May mused, glancing at the Short Sword.  
  
"I need help using it," Ash sighed.  
  
"I can help." May said, "But we should all stay in the forest. It's getting dark."  
  
"Good idea!" Ash agreed quickly.  
  
"Let's go!" Brock said, running ahead. 


	2. Illusion Forest

Ages: 17-Ash, 17-May, 17-Nimbus, 18-Misty, 19-Brock, 19-Cirrus  
  
Lunar Magic Chapter Two  
  
"Now that's what you're doing wrong! You're holding the sword with one hand, and you're supposed to hold it with both!" May was teaching Ash how to use a sword better. It was later that night. The Blue Star shone clearly among the stars.  
  
"How do I hold it?" Ash asked. The Blue Star was reflected on the blade. May went behind him.  
  
"Are you left or right-handed?" she asked.  
  
"R-right," he muttered.  
  
"Hold the shaft with your right hand," May said. He did so. "Now put your left hand over your right."  
  
Yet again, he did what she said. A green Goblin stood in front of them. "Show me how you swing."  
  
The goblin disappeared when it was hit with the blade. "Wrong!!!" she said.  
  
"What'd I do?" he asked.  
  
"You have to hit your enemy differently!" May said. She put her hands over his. Ash glanced at her.  
  
It felt odd, being that close to May. Her thin body was right against Ash's. A cool night breeze started shaking the branches of the many trees.  
  
Misty was walking through the forest. She heard an odd sound, like something cutting through the air. Slowly, she went to investigate.  
  
"First, you go straight down and if the monster doesn't die, go up diagonally to the right then across," Misty heard May say. She heard three more air-cutting sounds.  
  
Cautiously, Misty peered over to see. She walked over to the two of them. "What are you doing?!!" she snapped.  
  
"May's showing me how to use this sword better," Ash said calmly.  
  
"Ash, she is practically on you!" Misty said, "How can you allow that?!!"  
  
"She is just trying to help!" he said.  
  
"You don't know that!" Misty cried.  
  
"Leave me alone! Your yelling at me isn't going anywhere!" Ash said.  
  
"Fine!" Misty ran back to camp in tears.  
  
"What's up with her?" May asked.  
  
"Nothing. Let's continue."  
  
"Ok, maybe it's time you learned your magic attacks."  
  
"Magic attacks?"  
  
"Every one that steps foot in Lunar has magic attacks!" May said.  
  
"Ok, let's get started!" Ash was eager to learn the magic attacks, but it was also that he liked working with May.  
  
"Alright," she said. Carefully, she put her hands on his back. Ash moved uneasily. He physically felt uncomfortable.  
  
"W-what are you d-doing?" Ash asked.  
  
"Don't worry Ash, I'm just trying to find out what magic you can use," May said. She let go.  
  
"Well?" he asked.  
  
"You can do Poe Sword, Black Storm, Freeze Claw, Crematorium, Flash Blade, and Crack Point." May said, "You don't even have to be told how to use your magic attacks, because it is now natural for you to be able to do them."  
  
"Ok, does Misty and Brock know?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I better go teach Misty and Brock how to use their weapons." May sighed.  
  
"What are theirs?" he asked.  
  
"Misty has a Dark Bow and Brock has a Dagger," she said.  
  
"Oh, ok," Ash said. May gave him a small smile and left. Ash decided to try his magic attacks.  
  
Misty clutched the Love Pendant that was around her neck. It looked like a pink heart. She bought it in Larpa from the store there.  
  
"Do you know how to use your Dark Bow?" Misty turned around. May looked at her.  
  
"Yes!" Misty said, "Why don't you go help Ash some more? He seems to like it when you help."  
  
"He doesn't need any more help. He doesn't need me to help him with doing magic attacks because-"  
  
"Because it'll come natural. Whatever," Misty said. She was still upset.  
  
"Why do you hate me?" May asked.  
  
"Because."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because!" Misty ran into the trees. She stopped a few minutes later.  
  
A group of Goblins with a Goblin King stood in front of her. Misty screamed. She had left her Dark Bow at the camp. "HELP!"  
  
She saw one of the Goblins disappear. "Huh?!!"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Who are-Ash?" Misty looked at the 17-year-old. His sword held in front of him from attacking the Goblin.  
  
"Is there any other?" he asked, smiling at her cheerfully.  
  
"No, of course not," Misty said. She just remembered the Goblins. "Um, could you-"  
  
"No need to even ask me." A whirl of wind made the monsters disappear.  
  
"What was that?" Misty asked.  
  
"Black Storm," Ash said, just as cheerfully as before.  
  
"'Black Storm'? What's that?" she asked.  
  
"One of my magic attacks," he said.  
  
"YOU DID THAT?!!"  
  
"Yes." Misty stood there, dumbstruck. She stared at him in amazement. "Stop it, you're scaring me."  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"You're staring at me again."  
  
"Sorry," Misty said. She looked at her shoes in embarrassment.  
  
"See you at camp, Mist," he said. Before she could say anything, he had disappeared into the darkness. 


	3. Nightmare

Ages: 17-Ash, 17-May, 17-Nimbus, 18-Misty, 19-Brock, 19-Cirrus  
  
Lunar Magic Chapter Three  
  
The young boy slept uneasily. The forest was very unsettling. He turned over for the hundredth time.  
  
May looked at Ash. "Herbal Breeze," she said.  
  
She used one of her magic attacks. A sleep inducer, that's what it was. Ash's restlessness stopped very little.  
  
"*Maybe he's having a nightmare,*" she thought. May got up and walked over.  
  
"Let's get you where you don't have a nightmare," she whispered. May  
  
put a hand on his back. "Althena, come to his aid. Bring from that wretched place with your holy light."  
  
May felt Ash squirm under her touch. She withdrew quickly. "It didn't help," she muttered, "let's try this again."  
  
Again she put her hand on his back. "Dear Althena, give me the power to help him with his fears."  
  
Suddenly, he muttered something incoherently in his sleep, and smiled. May stood up. She wrapped the blanket that had been kicked to the side around him. Something told her that she was being watched. "Who's there?"  
  
"What did you do to him?" Misty walked over.  
  
"I just stopped that dreadful nightmare!" she frowned at Misty.  
  
"That had better been all that you did," Misty said harshly, watching May with a bite of hatred.  
  
"It is all I did." Misty gave her loathing look, then walked away.  
  
***The Next Day*** "How you feeling?" Misty looked at Ash. He yawned.  
  
"I feel fine.why?" he asked.  
  
"I just wanted to know," Misty said.  
  
"Ok. Where are Brock, Nimbus, Cirrus, and May at?" Ash asked. He picked up his sword and looked into the silver blade.  
  
"Brock went to look for some herbs, Nimbus went to practice magic in the forest, and Cirrus went with her to practice her fighting moves," Misty said.  
  
"What about May?" Misty had hoped he wouldn't notice the fact that she purposely forgot to mention her.  
  
"She went to Althena's Spring," she said stiffly.  
  
"Where's that?" Ash asked, never before heard of the place.  
  
"Just a little way from here. Wait, don't tell me you are thinking about going there?!!" Misty looked at Ash. He shook his head. She sighed in relief. "What magic attacks can you do Ash?" she asked to change that subject.  
  
"Oh, magic attacks," he said. One-by-one, he ticked them off, telling her all of them that he knew.  
  
"That's a lot more then what I've got," Misty said.  
  
"What are yours?"  
  
"Haduken, Butterfly Dance, Needle Step, and Spell Sucker," she said.  
  
Ash looked at her.  
  
"Needle Step? Butterfly Dance?" he said.  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
"What ones do the rest have?"  
  
"Brock has Rock Viper and Earth Spike, Nimbus has Ice Pick, and Cirrus has Blue Dragon Palm, Blue Dragon Kick, Blue Dragon Wave, and Blue Dragon Fist," Misty said.  
  
"Alright." Ash looked around.  
  
"Hi Ash. See you're up." He smiled. May had returned from Althena's Spring.  
  
"Hi May," he said. Misty glared at the other girl.  
  
"Worst timing!" she muttered. Ash thought a minute, then frowned.  
  
"What town is after this place?" he asked.  
  
"Takkar," May said.  
  
"We should start trying to get there." Ash said, frowning, "Because I don't feel like staying here another night."  
  
"Yeah," Misty said. Brock came over a few seconds later. Cirrus and  
  
Nimbus a little after that.  
  
"Let's go," Cirrus said. Misty frowned.  
  
"Ash," she whispered, "please don't tell me we have to travel with them."  
  
"We are," he said. Misty groaned. 


	4. Plantella

Ages: 17-Ash, 17-May, 17-Nimbus, 18-Misty, 19-Brock, 19-Cirrus  
  
Lunar Magic Chapter Four  
  
"You have so got a crush on him!" Nimbus said. May blushed.  
  
"No I don't! Never!" she denied it.  
  
"Yes you do!" Nimbus said. Cirrus yanked her Tiger Armlet up a little. May looked at her with a look of sadness.  
  
"You need a fashion designer!" she said. Cirrus' wardrobe was made up of a Black Panther Claw that went on her hands, an Immortal Wrap, and a Tiger Armlet. "And so do you Nimbus."  
  
Nimbus looked at her Magicians Robe that she wore. It was the uniform for Vane students. She had wanted to travel a little while and to explore the world below Vane, which floated in the sky.  
  
"And put that old magic staff away," Cirrus said, "it is so useless!"  
  
"Make me!" Nimbus said, "By the way, are we talking about our clothes or May's love problem?"  
  
"I don't have a love problem!" May said.  
  
"Yes you do!" Nimbus said, "You can't just walk up to him and say that you like him!"  
  
"Who are we talking about here?" Cirrus asked.  
  
"Nobody, because-"  
  
"We are talking about May's crush, which is one of our newbie friends!" Nimbus said.  
  
"Oh, let me guess who it is!" Cirrus said.  
  
"Who?" Nimbus asked.  
  
"No don't! He right there, you idiots!" Ash, Misty, and Brock were with them. Takkar was their destination.  
  
"I bet it is Ash!" Cirrus said. At the mention of his name, he turned and looked at them.  
  
"What?" he asked. He was walking backwards, and tripped. Nimbus and Cirrus giggled. Sheepishly, he got back up.  
  
"Tell me what?" Ash looked at May curiously.  
  
"Nothing, Ash," she said.  
  
"Liar!" Cirrus and Nimbus said together, "Tell him that you l-"  
  
"Both of you, SHUT UP!" May used her Iron Fan on both of them.  
  
"Hey Ash, May likes you!" Nimbus said. May used her Iron Fan again.  
  
"What?" he said, looking at the now-almost-completely-beat-up Nimbus.  
  
"Nothing Ash, nothing," May said again.  
  
"You lie!" he said, "You shouldn't lie!"  
  
"Nimbus said that May likes y-" May gave Cirrus a threatening look. She skipped over to Ash then finished. "You!"  
  
Misty looked at Cirrus. She shook her head, not believing what she just heard.  
  
"Ash and May, sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then come marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" Nimbus sang. Ash and May both had dark looks.  
  
"SHUUUUUUUT UUUUUUP!" they yelled, going bright red. Nimbus laughed.  
  
"ASH AND MAY ARE BLUSHING! THEY LOVE EACH OTHER!" she sang.  
  
"SHUTUPBEFOREWEKILLYOU!" they yelled quickly. Everyone laughed, except Ash, Misty, and May.  
  
"Uh, I think we should leave." Misty whispered, indicating a monster by the trees. It looked like a blue skinned woman kneeling on a purplish flower. Also, it was naked, covered in vines and leaves. A flower was on her head.  
  
They walked past, in rows of two. Cirrus and Brock were in front, Misty and Nimbus in the middle, and Ash and May in the back. One of Plantella's vines snuck behind them.  
  
Unexpectedly, it grabbed May around the throat. Being unable to breathe, she fainted. Ash used Poe Sword on Plantella's vine. She cringed and unwound it from around May.  
  
Ash discarded his sword before catching May before she hit the ground. Slowly, he put her on her back on the ground. He noticed the fact she hadn't started breathing. "She'll suffocate." he frowned.  
  
He started CPR quickly. Cirrus picked up his sword and placed it next to him. May steadily started breathing again.  
  
Ash got up, his sword in hand. "How dare you?" he said, rage in his voice.  
  
May stirred out of unconsciousness. She saw Ash standing next to her, his jaw set with anger and determination, sword out in front of him. Plantella was pink. "A...sh...Plant...ella...is.going.to.use.Bad.Seed," she whispered.  
  
Ash's rigid expression softened when he looked at her. He got down next to her again. "Shh," he whispered, "don't"  
  
"But...Ash...Plant-"  
  
"Shh!" he said. Ash looked up at Plantella. He went pale.  
  
"Watch out!" Misty called. Plantella started shooting seeds out. Ash did the one thing he could in a split second-protect May.  
  
Her head was against his chest. She could hear his shuddering breaths. 'He's-protecting?-me from those things. Why.? Could he possibly.?' she thought.  
  
The barrage of seeds stopped. Ash slowly got up. A little blood trickled down his arm. He wiped it off. Misty, Brock, Nimbus, and Cirrus walked over, ready to battle Plantella.  
  
Ash used Poe Sword through the whole battle. Misty used Needle Chop.  
  
Nimbus used Ice Lance. Brock used Rock Riot. Last, Cirrus used Blue Dragon  
  
Fist.  
  
Plantella died and vanished. They collapsed. Ash was next to May. They were all were scratched and bruised.  
  
They all got up, minus May. She had been robbed of her energy. "How  
  
much further?" Ash asked.  
  
"A mile or two?" Cirrus shrugged.  
  
"We're going. I'll carry May," Ash said. He carefully picked her up. "Let's.go."  
  
May had a hold of the front of his shirt. Ash had his chin against the top of her head. Her thoughts were bugging her. 'Maybe, I should tell Ash, but is it that easy? Nimbus was right, we both were blushing.but what do I say? Should I say "Ash, I love you! Marry me!" HA! That would go down well! Misty would kill me, Cirrus and Nimbus would be cheering about the fact I admitted it, and Ash.'  
  
"Ha! We're here!" Nimbus said. It was an hour later. Takkar was a small village, and very boring.  
  
"Let's go to the Bounteous Babe Inn!" Brock said.  
  
"NO!" they said. May yawned, uninterested in Brock's suggestion.  
  
"Let's find a place with dignity," Misty said. Ash nodded in agreement. The group walked through the village for an inn or hotel.  
  
"Here's one," Cirrus said, "We should get three rooms." They went in.  
  
Nimbus got the keys and led them upstairs. She unlocked the first room, which was to be Cirrus and May's room. Ash walked over to the bed and put May on it.  
  
He sat down on the edge to rest for a minute. "Um, why don't you go get some nice sleep, Ash?" Misty suggested.  
  
"Nah. I.just need to sit down a minute." Suddenly, he went limp, eyes shut tight, and about to fall off the bed.  
  
"Cirrus, help me get him onto the bed," Misty snapped. It took several careful minutes to do it without waking him up. "Let's go." They left.  
  
Ash woke up around 1 A.M. He took his shoes off, got his book bag, and went in the bathroom. Due to the heat, he turned on the shower, on cold. He tossed his bag on the floor by the door.  
  
He got dressed when out of the shower. The cold water helped his strained nerves. He decided not to put his shirt on yet.  
  
'Lunar is a stressful place!' Ash thought, taking stuff out, 'I.can't believe I look like Dad.'  
  
Ash, in looks, took to his father. Thinking didn't help much, because when he started shaving he cut himself. After 5 annoying minutes, he picked up his stuff and left the bathroom.  
  
He set his bag on the floor. Ash sat down on the bed. He rubbed his  
  
eyes. 2 A.M. was on the clock.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Ash looked at May. She lied there, watching  
  
him.  
  
"Nothing," he said. May shook her head.  
  
"Sure Ash," she said. Ash frowned. He turned and looked at her. She thought a moment, 'Should I.?'  
  
"May, I, er, can I tell you something?" he asked. She nodded. "I don't know how-or why-but I.I love you, May."  
  
"Ash, I love you, too!" They had one of those little kissy moments, which no one likes.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" A small book was on the floor. Ash picked it up and opened it. It was a photo album.  
  
"This? Pictures."  
  
"Who's this?" May pointed to one picture. It showed a young couple. The woman in the picture was holding a baby boy.  
  
"That's my mom and dad. Mom said this was taken when I was 1 year old," Ash said.  
  
"You had big eyes when you were a baby!" May laughed. Ash looked at her.  
  
"Shut up," he said. He turned to another page. The picture showed a  
  
man in his early 30's.  
  
"Who's-"  
  
"That is my Dad. This is a pretty recent picture," Ash said.  
  
"He looks like an older version of you, except his hair isn't as wild as yours!" May looked at Ash. He smiled.  
  
"Everyone says that." Ash shut the album. He yawned. "I don't know about you, but I'm getting some more sleep."  
  
"Me too." Ash and May went back to sleep. 


	5. Meribia and Vane

Ages: 17-Ash, 17-May, 17-Nimbus, 18-Misty, 19-Brock, 19-Cirrus, ???-Leo, ???-Ronfar, ???-Mauri, ???-Lemina  
  
Lunar Magic Chapter Five  
  
"Were are we going?" Ash asked. Cirrus, Brock, Misty, Nimbus, May, and Ash were climbing through the mountains.  
  
"We're going to Meribia, but we have to pass through these mountains," May said, "but there is a way we could get past them faster."  
  
"How?" Misty asked.  
  
"These," May pulled out the White Dragon Wings.  
  
"Uh, May? How do those things work?" Ash questioned.  
  
"Beats me," May said, shrugging. The group disappeared, and reappeared on the other side of the mountains. "Good, now we can continue," Brock said.  
  
They looked around and started walking. Ash could see the ocean. "Meribia is right on the shore. I heard Ramus' store is there." Cirrus said.  
  
Meribia was a busy city. People were all over the town. They looked  
  
around, and found Ramus' Store.  
  
They walked in. It was busy in the store. "Welcome! Our newest attraction is the 'After-hours' of the Tunnels Of Terror!" a man inside said.  
  
"What the heck is 'Tunnels Of Terror?'" Misty asked.  
  
"Go and see!" They walked over to the entrance. It was a couple of minutes before they were able to go in.  
  
"PURRRRRR! PURRRRRR! PURRRRRR! I am one of the purring ghost in the Tunnels Of Terror! PURRRRRR!" a woman wearing a 'bunny' outfit said.  
  
She looked at them. "It isn't very often females come in here."  
  
"Let's go all," Nimbus said. Brock stood still. Misty had to drag him out.  
  
"Let's split up and do separate things," Cirrus said. They all nodded.  
  
Cirrus left to go talk to Lunn, who was a martial artist. Nimbus went to go see an old friend of hers. Misty left to go look around the city. Brock stayed were he was.  
  
"Let's go!" Ash tugged on May's sleeve.  
  
"Alright! Alright!" May followed him out of the store. Everything looked so interesting! "What do you want to do?"  
  
"Anything you can do here!" he said. May smiled.  
  
"Why don't we go swimming?" she asked. Ash thought a minute.  
  
"I guess," he said. They went to the hotel there and got three rooms. After they got ready, they went to give the keys to Cirrus.  
  
The water rippled in the breeze. "Ahhhh!" Ash rubbed his eyes, after being splashed by May. "That's it! I declare Water War!"  
  
The water was being thrown, instead of being swam in. The 'Water War' changed to swimming. It soon started getting dark.  
  
They got out and went to the hotel. Cirrus had unlocked the door for when they came back.  
  
The next day, everyone started for Vane. It took 2 hours to get to the Fountain of Transmission. The Transportation Star sent them to Vane.  
  
The magic Guild mansion stood taller then any of the rest of the buildings. Students flooded out of the guild. Nimbus ran over, waving at some of the students.  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock looked around in awe. A blonde girl ran over. "Hi, you must be new recruits, right?" she said, "It'll cost you just 10,000 silver!"  
  
"Lemina!" May said, "You know we aren't here to join the guild!"  
  
'Lemina' laughed. "To bad! We need some new ones!"  
  
"To bad, we don't care!" May and Lemina laughed.  
  
"Oh, someone is here to talk to you, May!" Lemina said, leading them to the guild building. She opened the giant doors and they entered. She took them upstairs.  
  
"Ah! May!" A man walked over and gave her a big hug and kiss. May could see that Ash was getting a tiny bit jealous. She laughed.  
  
"Ash, this is my dad!" she said.  
  
"What was that?" her father asked.  
  
"Oh, Ash is getting jealous!" May said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ash Ketchum!"  
  
"Ketchum.!" He looked at Ash. His jaw dropped. "Holy Althena.!"  
  
"What Dad?" May looked at him.  
  
"I know his father. Gallant man, he was. I don't know about now, though."  
  
"He still is." Ash said, "He puts everyone else on top of his list."  
  
"Good!" May's dad said. He glanced at May. "You two seem very fond of each other."  
  
"Duh!" May said, "Ash is my boyfriend!"  
  
"What in the name of Althena.!" he shook off the shock. "Well, May, we got a prob."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Omni-Fiend. It is an evil monster that will destroy the world-piece by piece-if not stopped. You and your group will have to go to the four dragon  
  
caves, and get their crest. Lord Leo will assist you to get around."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Nimbus, and Cirrus walked out of the guild. "Bye Lemina," May said.  
  
"Bye," Lemina said back. They left Vane to find the Dragonship Destiny parked by the Fountain of Transmission. The beastman Lord Leo stood on the  
  
bow of the ship.  
  
"Hello! I am Lord Leo! Might I have your names?"  
  
They introduced themselves to Leo, Ronfar, and Mauri. Leo let them onto the Destiny. "Ronfar and Mauri is downstairs, if you want to meet them." he said, "Relax. This is going to be a LONG trip." 


	6. White and Blue Dragons

Ages: 17-Ash, 17-May, 17-Nimbus, 18-Misty, 19-Brock, 19-Cirrus, ???-Leo, ???-Ronfar, ???-Mauri, ???-Lemina  
  
Lunar Magic Chapter Six  
  
"Hello, I'm Ronfar." Ash and May went downstairs to talk to Ronfar and Mauri. The floor under the deck had the dining area and bedrooms.  
  
"And I'm Mauri." May looked at her.  
  
"You Lord Leo's sister or something?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Mauri said. They sat in one of the rooms.  
  
Ronfar stood up. "I'm going to go for a walk about."  
  
He walked out. "I think I'll go with him," Ash said, going out with Ronfar.  
  
"Ash," Ronfar said, "you got yourself a very good girl. Don't let her slip out of your grasp.like I did."  
  
"What happened, Ronfar?" Ash asked.  
  
"Mauri was sick. I gave her a potion that I thought would help her, but.it was the blood of an evil god, and took her over. For a while she was lost to me."  
  
"But she's fine now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ash looked at Ronfar. "May is everything to me. I'd never let that happen to her. I'd risk my own life for her!"  
  
Ronfar smiled. "I can tell you two can do well together. And you might just beat Omni-Fiend," he said.  
  
Misty walked over to them. "Um, we're at the White Dragon Cave, Ash," she said.  
  
"Oh, ok," Ash said, "I'll go tell May."  
  
Ronfar and Ash went back to Mauri and May. "May, we have to go. We're at the White Dragon Cave."  
  
"Alright," May said. She stood up. "Let's go."  
  
"You must pass the trial the White Dragon gives you," Leo said. They  
  
were on the deck.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Cirrus asked. He shook his head.  
  
"We are to only help you get to the caves." They got off the Destiny.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
Ash led the way into the cave. A block of ice blocked the way farther into the cave. "How will we get past this thing?" Misty asked.  
  
"No problem!" Ash said.  
  
"Ash!" May said, "Let me do it! Your Magic attack will melt the whole  
  
cave!"  
  
"Alright, I guess you're right," Ash shrugged. May used Burning Rage. A ring of fire formed around the ice. It melted into water.  
  
"Let's hurry up and find the dragon," Nimbus said. They walked through.  
  
After the long hike through the cave they made it to the White Dragon. "Who is here to get the crest?" it asked.  
  
May pushed Ash forward. "He is!" she said.  
  
"Hmm. I am Nall. The White Dragon Crest will enable you to use White Dragon Protect. Will you dare to take the trial?" it asked. Ash looked at May uncertainly. She nodded.  
  
"Y-yes," Ash said. Nall looked at him.  
  
"You must get the Dragon Ring from deep within the cave," Nall said, "good luck."  
  
Ash walked out to find the ring. Misty looked at May. "You just had to get him into this, didn't you?" she snapped.  
  
"I know what I'm doing."  
  
"You lying-"  
  
"Language Misty," Brock said. She glared at May.  
  
"How do you know?! Ash could be killed!" Misty snapped at her.  
  
"I just do."  
  
"If I were a ring, were would I be.." Ash looked around. Another block of ice was by the wall, and it had the ring in it! "Dang, now I have to melt it."  
  
He used Crematorium. The room was filled with fire. All the ice and snow melted.  
  
Ash picked up the ring and ran back to Nall. "Got it!" he said.  
  
"Good, you shall have the White Dragon Crest," Nall said. The Crest was given to him. Ash could feel the magic in it. He suddenly had a new Magic  
  
Attack.  
  
"White Dragon Protect," Ash said, "I know White Dragon Protect!"  
  
"We have to hurry to get to the Blue Dragon Cave," May said. They said bye to Nall and left.  
  
"I got the crest!" Ash told Leo. They stood on the deck. Cirrus sighed.  
  
"What's the matter, Cirrus?" Misty asked.  
  
"We have to past Horom," she said.  
  
"Horom?" Ash asked.  
  
"It's a martal arts town," May said. Ash nodded.  
  
"Duh duh duh duh duh duh! Blue Dragon Cave! Dead ahead!" A pink flying cat came flying over.  
  
"Who are you?" Brock asked.  
  
"I'm Ruby! The Red Dragon!" it said.  
  
"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Sure!" Misty said.  
  
"She is," Ronfar said. Ash agreed.  
  
"She is. I saw her burn Ronfar," he said. Misty frowned. Leo parked the Destiny by the cave.  
  
"Let's go!" Nimbus said. They trooped off the ship. Inside, a river of water blocked their way.  
  
"Now what?" Misty asked.  
  
"I'll freeze the water," Ash said. He used Freeze Claw and a layer of ice was on the river. Carefully, they crossed.  
  
"Hello! I'm the Blue Dragon!" they stood in front of it. "Who is going to take the lousy trial?"  
  
"Me," May said. She stepped forward.  
  
"You have to find the Water Gem," it said, "Good luck!"  
  
She turned on her heel and walked out. "Good luck," Ash muttered.  
  
May searched the walls of the cave. "Hm," she said, "if it's not on land.! That water will be cold!"  
  
She looked at a lake near by. May set her bag down on the slippery floor.  
  
She walked over and jumped in.  
  
Something glittered at the bottom. May swum down to find the Water Gem. She saw the glittering object and grabbed it. 'The Water Gem!'  
  
May went back up. She saw Ash near one of the nearest walls. "You're suppose to look for the Water Gem, May," he said.  
  
"I did." she said, climbing out, "And I found it."  
  
"May, you're going to catch a cold in here, if you keep that up!" He walked over to her. He took off his jacket and gave it to her.  
  
"Let's go get the Blue Dragon Crest," May said. They went to find the dragon.  
  
"You found it?!" it asked.  
  
"Yes," May said, showing it the gem.  
  
"Yipeeeeee!!" it said, "Here's the crest!"  
  
"What Magic Attack does it enable?" Brock asked.  
  
"Blue Dragon Healing," May said. She held the crest in her hand. "And I know it, now."  
  
"Let's go to the Black Dragon cave!" Nimbus said. They left the cave and boarded the Dragonship Destiny. 


	7. Black and Red Dragons

Ages: 17-Ash, 17-May, 17-Nimbus, 18-Misty, 19-Brock, 19-Cirrus, ???-Leo, ???-Ronfar, ???-Mauri, ???-Lemina  
  
Lunar Magic Chapter Seven  
  
"It's locked!" Cirrus said. They stood by a huge door in the Zaback Mines. It was locked and wouldn't open.  
  
"Then let's find the key!" Misty said. They walked away from it and trooped out of the mines. They were in Zaback, the town right next to the mines. "Let's go to Neo-Vane," May suggested.  
  
"Yeah, alright," Ash said. Misty hmphed!  
  
"I am NOT going to Neo-Vane!" she said.  
  
"Well we have to!" Ash said. He went to the transmission star to go to Neo-Vane. May, Cirrus, Nimbus, and Brock followed him. Misty sighed and went too  
  
"Wow!" Neo-Vane had a gray look about it. Neo-Vane was huge! May walked over to the empty guild mansion. She went inside and came back a few minutes later, a black Dragon Gem key in her hand.  
  
"Let's go." They left and went back to the mines. May put the key in and opened the door. "Let's go in!"  
  
The creepy darkness inside did not help the eerie corridors of the cave. Misty screamed every time they heard a noise.  
  
"Hello, I am the Black Dragon." They stood in front of the dragon. "You must pass the trial-"  
  
"For the Black Dragon Crest. Blah, blah, blah!" Misty said, "We know!"  
  
"Yes, you must go to the purple Goo Lake, and get the Dragon Gem out of it. Who will do the trial?"  
  
"Misty."  
  
"May, you are not serious!" Misty shrieked, "I am going to kill myself out there!"  
  
"You will not!" May looked at her.  
  
"Misty, someone needs to do this trial! You're going to do it, whether you like it or not!" Ash snapped. Misty looked at him.  
  
"I hate you, Ash Ketchum! You never agree with me! You always agree with everyone else! You're suppose to be one of my best friends!" Misty wailed.  
  
"Shut up and do the trial!" he said.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!" NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "YES!!!!"  
  
"Both of you, SHUT UP!" Nimbus yelled. They looked at her.  
  
"SOMEONE DO THE TRIAL!" the Black Dragon yelled. Misty stomped out. She found the lake and looked at it. She reached in and grabbed the gem.  
  
"I GOT YOUR STUPID GEM!" she snapped. The Black Dragon took it and gave her the crest.  
  
They left and got back on the Destiny. Leo drove it to Serak Palace. They got back off and went inside. The cave entrance was inside.  
  
Fire and lava was all over the cave. They walked through and found where the Red Dragon SHOULD'VE been, but.  
  
"Where is the dragon?" Cirrus asked.  
  
"DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH! RED DRAGON! DEAD AHEAD!"  
  
They looked at a pink flying cat that appeared. "Ruby!" they said.  
  
"DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH! TRIAL TIME!" Ruby turned into the Red Dragon.  
  
"Who is going to do this one?" Ash asked.  
  
"I will," Brock said.  
  
"You have to get through the Fire Wall," Ruby said. Brock walked out. Fire sprouted up in the doorway.  
  
"How?" he asked from the other side.  
  
"Figure it out!"  
  
He used a magic attack to push the fire down. He ran through before the rocks fell and the fire came back up.  
  
Ruby gave him the Red Dragon Crest. "Red Dragon Anger," Brock said.  
  
Ruby turned back into her smaller form. She flew over and landed on Ash's head. "You nice!" she said.  
  
"Er, thanks," he said. May laughed at the scene.  
  
"At least you can always say you carried the Red Dragon!" she said. Ash laughed.  
  
"Yeah, and be asked how to!" Ash said. They talked as they walked back to the Destiny.  
  
"Next stop: Pentagulia!" Ronfar said. The Dragonship Destiny surfed across the waves to Pentagulia. The holy city came into view.  
  
They walked off onto the decks. "What are we going to do here?" May asked.  
  
"Battle Omni-Fiend."  
  
"Omni-Fiend?!! HERE?!!"  
  
"Yes, here. Follow me."  
  
They followed Lord Leo through Pentagulia. He took them into a store. "Get the supplies you need."  
  
"Dragon Armor, Dragon Helm," May told the clerk. He walked over, grabbed it, and handed it to May. She shoved it at Ash.  
  
"What the heck is this?" he asked.  
  
"Your armor," she said. Turning back to the clerk, said, "Master Sword, Goddess Armor, Master Helm, and Master Shield."  
  
He gave the items to her, and she gave them to Brock. "Immortal Bow,  
  
Battle Dress, Mystery tiara."  
  
May gave them to Misty. "Holy Staff, Gold Clip."  
  
Nimbus got those. "Thunder Claw, Goddess Pin. Cirrus! Take it!"  
  
"And Razor Fan, Flame Robe, Goddess Bracelet." May took them and paid for all the items. They left.  
  
"Oh, I got something for you to use during this battle, Ash," Leo said. He gave Ash Althena's Sword.  
  
Leo lead them farther into Pentagulia. Heat and coldness hit them at one time.  
  
"Is that-" May started.  
  
"Omni-Fiend?" Ash finished her sentence. A monster towered over them. It had four heads, one black, one red, one blue, and one white. 8 hands, two black, two white, ect. At the end of it's long tail, there were spikes that were the four Dragon Colors. It floated in the air.  
  
"That's it, all right," Nimbus said. Leo gave Nimbus and Cirrus crests- Dragon Crests.  
  
"Good luck, you all," Ronfar said. Him, Mauri, and Leo trotted away. 


	8. OmiFiend

Ages: 17-Ash, 17-May, 17-Nimbus, 18-Misty, 19-Brock, 19-Cirrus, ???-Leo, ???-Ronfar, ???-Mauri, ???-Lemina  
  
Lunar Magic Chapter Eight  
  
"Ash, every other attack you should do White Dragon Protect. Any other ones should either be Black Storm, Crematorium, or Freeze Claw, until there's only one part of this freak left, then use Poe Sword," May said.  
  
"Right," Ash said, nodding.  
  
"Brock, do both Earth Fangs and Red Dragon Anger!"  
  
"Ok," Brock nodded.  
  
"Misty, Haduken and Needle Chop!"  
  
"Whatever," Misty said. May frowned at her.  
  
"Nimbus, Slam dance every time the previous one wears off, Ice Lance and Blue Dragon Chop any other attack!"  
  
"Alright!" Nimbus said, giving her the thumbs up.  
  
"Cirrus, use Blue Dragon Fist and Blue Dragon Palm!"  
  
"Yes, May!"  
  
"What are-" Ash started.  
  
"Blue Dragon Healing when needed, Plasma Rain, Burning Rage, and Nitro Dagger," May said, knowing what he was going to ask.  
  
Omni-Fiend screeched, It's four heads shaking in hate. Ash used White Dragon Protect, then Black Storm on it. White Dragon Protect made invisible  
  
white star balls appear and one drop on each group member, protecting them for one attack. The White head and hands took no damage. "May, I think the white parts are of the Wind attribute!" Ash said.  
  
"Yeah, I know!" May said, "The red is fire. The black is earth, and blue is water."  
  
May used Burning Rage. Fire covered the monster. The red parts took  
  
no damage. Misty used Haduken on the white head.  
  
Brock used Red Dragon Anger. Giant star balls covered in fire fell from the sky and showed on the monster.  
  
Nimbus used Slam Dance, then Blue Dragon Chop. A little imitation of her appeared and punched Omni-Fiends' two white hands.  
  
Cirrus used Blue Dragon Fist on the whole thing. The red hands disappeared. The red head spit fire at Misty, but the White Dragon Protect kept her unharmed. The white ball appeared then diminished. The blue head did a  
  
defense attack, raising all the parts' defense up by 10.  
  
Ash used Freeze Claw, which did nothing to the water elements. May did Plasma Rain. Brock did Earth Fangs. Misty did Haduken, shooting an energy  
  
ball at the white head. Nimbus did Ice Lance on the white hands. Cirrus did Blue Dragon Fist.  
  
The white hands disappeared. The black head made stone spikes pop out of the ground, hitting everybody. Misty was the only one to feel pain from it.  
  
May did Blue Dragon Healing. Misty felt instantly better. She thanked her tartly.  
  
The blue hands clapped and a wave of water wept over them. Everyone was wet. Ash did White dragon Protect and Black Storm. May did Nitro Dagger, making a blizzard on Omni-Fiend. Brock did Red Dragon Anger. Misty did Needle Chop on the black hands. Nimbus did Ice lance (did I mention the dopple ganger attacks Omni-Fiend every time she does?). And Cirrus did Blue Dragon Fist.  
  
The Black hands disappeared. Ash did Poe Sword on the blue hands. May did Burning Rage. Brock did Earth Fangs. Misty did Haduken. Nimbus did Blue Dragon Chop. And Cirrus did Blue Dragon Palm on the blue hands.  
  
Instantly, the blue hands disappeared. "Ash, get back!" May yelled.  
  
Ash turned and looked at her. He was in front, and everyone else was in rows behind him. The red head made fire sprout from the ground. He yelped in pain and surprise.  
  
THUD! Ash fell to the ground. May helped him up. "I told you to move!" she said.  
  
He hit her in the stomach with his arm. Brock, Misty, Nimbus, and Cirrus ignored them and attacked the red head. It disappeared. The white head shot ice at Nimbus and she countered it with her own ice. Ash used crematorium and May used Burning Rage. The white head disappeared. It disappeared entirely.  
  
"Huh?!!" Ash said.  
  
"The white head controlled the rest." May said, "So when it died, the rest of it did."  
  
Ash grinned. The monster was gone, and the world was safe. What was going to happen now? Most likely, Misty and Brock would insist on going back to Kanto.  
  
"Good job!" Ronfar said, "Where next?"  
  
They got on the Dragonship Destiny. Misty looked at him. "I say Brock, Ash, and I should-"  
  
"Let me take a BIG guess." Ash said, "we go back to Pallet Town?"  
  
"How'd you know?" she asked. May looked at Ash suddenly.  
  
"You're from Pallet Town?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," he sighed.  
  
"That mean you have to leave?" Nimbus asked. Ash nodded.  
  
"Yeah," he sighed. Then he grinned at May. "Just for a few months."  
  
"Huh? Why?" Cirrus asked.  
  
"I'm 17. I can come stay here when I turn 18!" Ash said. Leo frowned slightly.  
  
"It'll take three days to get from here to the edge of LUNAR. Then another 5 days to get to Pallet Town," Leo said.  
  
"Then let's go!" Cirrus said, pointing to the South. Leo took the wheel of the Destiny. Ash and May went downstairs.  
  
"So I won't see you until you get back?" May said. Ash frowned.  
  
"I wouldn't put it that way." he said. Ash took something out of his  
  
pocket and wrote something down, then put it back in his pocket.  
  
A horn blew on deck. The water splashed as they neared Kanto 7 days later. Leo turned the wheel so they faced the direction of Pallet Town.  
  
Misty and Brock got off the Destiny at 3 P.M. the next day. Ash looked at May. "See ya later, May," he said, then handed her something. She looked at the paper:  
  
  
  
Screen Names  
  
BlueStarInTheSky ~~~~ It's me, obviously!  
  
RockViper ~~~~ Brock  
  
Althena's_Light ~~~~ Misty  
  
May hurriedly wrote on another piece of paper. She gave it to him, and smiled. Ash looked at it, grinned, and gave her a final hug, knowing he was not going to 'see' her for a while.  
  
Ash got off. "Don't be a stranger if you come back to LUNAR! Come and visit us in Vane!" Nimbus yelled.  
  
"VANE?!! I'M NOT STAYING IN VANE!" May said. She looked at Ash from up on the Dragonship. "If you come back to LUNAR, come see me in Meribia."  
  
Ash grinned at her. "I promise to go back to LUNAR," he said.  
  
The deafening horn of the Destiny blew, announcing it was going to start moving. Misty looked at Ash, who was watching the Dragonship. "Do you mean that?" she asked.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Going back to LUNAR?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Misty, I have my reasons for going back, and I don't have to tell anybody any of them." Ash turned around and walked away, leaving Misty and Brock standing there in confusion.  
  
He knocked on the door of the Ketchum house. Ash opened the door and walked in. No one was home. After shutting the door, he went upstairs. He jumped onto his bed.  
  
The piece of paper that was clutched in his hand was wrinkled. Ash opened it up and looked inside:  
  
  
  
Screen Names  
  
FightingSpirit ~~ Cirrus  
  
DancingQueen ~~ Jean (you'll meet her later () White_Knight_Leo ~~ Leo (obviously () Child_Of_Althena ~~ Mauri Mauri's_Man ~~ Ronfar (cute, isn't it?) Meribian Tiger ~~ your GF 555-1100 ~~~~ Dragonship Destiny Phone # (I don't have a phone of my own yet!)  
  
Ash frowned. 'GF' meant what.? He picked up the phone and dialed in the number. It rang and someone answered. "Hello? Ronfar speaking."  
  
"Hey, Ronfar, it's Ash, I got a question," Ash said.  
  
"Ok, what is it?" Ronfar asked.  
  
"What does 'GF' stand for?" he asked. Ronfar thought about it.  
  
"Let me ask Mauri or someone about that."  
  
"Ask May!"  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"She's the one that wrote it."  
  
"Oh, ok, I might as well get her then." The phone was put down and it  
  
was silent for a couple of minutes. Then.  
  
"Hello?" Ash smiled.  
  
"May, got a question."  
  
"Oh? What?" she asked.  
  
"What does 'GF' stand for?" he asked.  
  
"It stands for girlfriend, silly!"  
  
"Ok, I've never heard it before, so I didn't know," Ash said sheepishly. The door opened and Mrs. Ketchum peeked in. She smiled.  
  
"I see you're home!" she said. Ash covered the mouthpiece of the phone.  
  
"Yeah, I'm home," he said.  
  
"Who's on the phone?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, May," Ash said.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"My girlfriend." Mrs. Ketchum freaked.  
  
"GIRLFRIEND?!!" she yelled.  
  
"Yes!" he said, "Don't kill me, please!"  
  
"You are so much like your father!" she said, crying in happiness.  
  
"Duh!" he said. Then into the phone, "My mom's freaking out, so I got to go."  
  
"Ok, talk to ya later."  
  
"Bye." Ash hung up. 


End file.
